Long Live Leddie?
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Loren breaks up with Eddie after she finds out he cheated. Later on she Loren goes out with Brittany Underwood's real bf AJ Olivieria and while on a date at a concert Eddie gets on stage and begs for Loren back. Will she or stay with AJ?
1. Chapter 1

**Loren is just sitting on her boyfriend Eddies Duran's couch in Eddie Duran's Penthouse. She's dating international pop star Eddie Duran! Could her life possibly be any better?**

Loren POV

**I love seeing what my fans write to me on twitter. It makes me feel so good. Well not as good as my amazing boyfriend Eddie. Gosh I love him. And he loves me. I love my life. **

**Hmm let's see what trending on Twitter…**

**#Leddieover #EddieDuranCheater**

Loren: What?!

**She clicked on the link and sees the picture of Eddie and Leah kissing at the motel!**

Loren: ...

**Eddie walks into the penthouse **

Eddie: two pastrami sandwiches for ma lady

Loren: Eddie u remember when u told me I could ask you anything

Eddie: Yeah of course why

Loren: Oh no reason just wondering… WHO THE HELL IS LEAH?!

Eddie: look babe let me explain

Loren: Don't u babe me! I want answers and I want them now!

Eddie: I was going to tell u but

Loren: But what

Eddie: I was scared

Loren: Of?

Eddie: Of what it might do to us! We finally reunited and u were so happy I didn't want to ruin that

Loren: Oh so letting me find out online is better? Letting random people tweet me and tell me that the guy I love that I thought loved me back cheated while I thought he was freaking dead!

Eddie: What no that's not what I said don't twist my words, just let me freaking explain! God do u ever just shut up sometimes?

Loren: Excuse me?

Eddie: No Loren that's not what I meant

**Loren grabs her things and is about to walk out but says**

Loren: Maybe you and Chloe do deserve each other. You both like to toy people around and then break their hearts.

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: Goodbye Eddie, don't call me again

**And she slams the door**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren ran to her car and once she got in dialed her mom's number**

Nora: Hi sweetie

Loren: (sobbing) are you home?

Nora: Honey what's wrong?

Loren: Have u or Max been online today

Nora: (whispering to max) go online

Max: OH MY GOD!

Nora: What? What is it?

Max: I don't believe it, this isn't something I thought Eddie would ever do

**Max takes the phone**

Max: Loren we will be right over

Loren: Ok

**And she hangs up and calls Mel**

Mel: I'm already on my way over

Loren: thank you

**At the Tate house:**

Mel: I'm gonna kill him for real this time! How could he do this?

Max: And you're sure it's true

Loren: Yeah Eddie told me he kissed her (and she began crying again)

Nora: oh honey I'm so sorry

**Doorbell rings**

Mel: I've got it

Mel opens the door

Mel: What the hell are you doing here?

Person: I'm here to see loren

Mel: Well she doesn't want to see u

Person: Is she ok?

Mel: Of course she's not ok are u nuts?!

Eddie: Can I please come in

**Nora to the door**

Nora: Not right now Eddie

Eddie: Nora I've got to see her

Nora: Eddie you really need to go

Eddie: No I'm not leaving until I talk to Loren

**Max to the door**

Max: Come on Eddie time to go, I will stop by later

Eddie: Pops just tell her I'm really sorry, please

Max: I will, goodnight son

**Door closed**

Mel: Thank god I thought he was never gonna leave

**Lorens phone buzzes**

Loren: It's a text from Eddie:

_Loren I'll be at our spot in case you decide to talk to me. I hope you do. Please, I love you ~Eddie_

Nora: Are you gonna go?

**Loren throws her phone**

Loren: No, I'm done with him. I have a headache I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed

Nora: Ok honey, I love you

Loren: I love you to Mom, Goodnight guys

All: Goodnight Lo

Max: And loren...

Loren: Yeah?

Max: It all gets better

**She slightly smiles**

Loren: I hope so


	3. Chapter 3

**Next morning**:

Mel and Loren are at the Tate house

Loren: Mel I have to go to Eddie's to get the rest of my stuff, will u come with me incase he's there?

Mel: Of course

**At Eddies:**

**Knock Knock**

**Please be loren Eddie thought. He opened the door and Leah is there**

Eddie: Look Leah I'm really not in the mood

Leah: I heard about you and Loren and I just wanted to see how you were doing

Eddie: honestly I'm a mess

Leah: Can I come in?

Eddie: I don't think that's a good idea

Leah: Please just for a minute. I just want to talk

Eddie: Ok fine

**Meanwhile Loren and Mel were on their way up**

Mel: You ok?

Loren: I'm nervous

**Mel grabs Loren's hand**

Mel: I'll be right outside if you need me

**Back inside the penthouse**

Eddie: Um have a seat

Leah: Thanks

**Eddie and Leah sit down and Leah instantly hugs Eddie and he hugs back. Just then the girls walk in**.

Loren: I knew I shouldn't have come

**And she runs out**

Eddie: Loren wait!

**Mel steps in front of Eddie**

Mel: Stay away from her or so help me god I will kill u and I can't believe you! You and Loren broke up less than 24 hours ago and you're with that piece of trash!

Eddie: Mel it's not what you think

Mel: Just stay away from her, got it?

**And Mel walks away**

Leah: Eddie come back inside

Eddie: Get the hell out! Because of you I just lost the most important thing to me.

Leah: Eddie you don't need her, you can be with me

Eddie: You're sick! Get the hell out!

Leah: Fine but this isn't the last of me

**Eddie slams the door in her face and collapses to the ground in tears. **

Eddie: What the hell was is wrong with me?!

**Mel and Loren walk into the cafe**

Loren: I can't believe he already is with her

Mel: I know. I'm sorry

Loren: It's just so weird you know, the Eddie I knew would be heartbroken not looking for comfort in the girl that ruined your relationship

Mel: Yeah I can't believe her either. Where's she from again?

Loren: Ojai, her and her brother were the ones that helped Eddie

Just then a guy walks up to their table

Guy: Loren?

Loren: oh my god


	4. Chapter 4

Person- Loren?

Loren- OMG AJ?

AJ- Hey!

Loren- Oh my god AJ!

**Loren jumps up and hugs him**

Loren- What are you doing back in Cali?

AJ- I just moved back. I got signed by a label out here finally _(He's a musician too)_

Loren- Me too

AJ- I know, I've been following you online. I'm so proud of you

Loren- Thanks

Mel- Hey what am I chopped liver?

AJ- I was getting to you, come here Mel!

**They hug**

Mel- **(laughing) **hey

Loren- Sit down!

AJ- Ok thanks

Loren- Alright, you have got to come by the house, my mom will freak when she sees you

AJ- Aw, Mama Tate. I've missed her, and her cooking

Loren- Seriously though, how long has it been?

AJ- I don't know like six years maybe?

Loren- I've missed having my best guy friend around. I mean of course besides Adam

Mel- Obviously

AJ- I've missed you too Lo

**Loren smiles**

***Now to Eddie at the Penthouse**

**Eddie sitting on the couch when his phones bings and he sees it's a notification that Loren tweeted something**

_Reunited w/ this guy 3_

**Eddie stares at the photo for a good ten minutes and then notices that they are at his and Loren's spot. Anger filled his face and he threw his phone across the room. Suddenly Max comes running in**

Max- What the hell is going on?

Eddie- Oh nothing, just the love of my life out with another guy

Max- What are you talking about? Loren's out with friends, trust me, she is not moving on already. She still loves you very much

Eddie- **(sigh) **I know, it's just after everything that has happened these past few months with Chloe and everything I just let my jealousy and frustration get the best of me

**Max puts his hand on Eddie's shoulder**

Max- Loren is nothing like Chloe. She genuinely loves you

Eddie- I know. I love her too. SO much! I can't believe I screwed it up

**Max hugs Eddie**

Max- I'm sure in time you two will forgive and forget

Eddie- I hope so

**Now to Loren, Mel, AJ, and Nora**

**Loren and Mel walk into the house leaving AJ outside**

Loren- Hey mom

Nora- Hey sweetie. Hi mel

Loren- So Mom you are never going to guess who we ran into at the café

Nora- Who?

**AJ walks in and Nora runs to hug him**

AJ- Hey Mama Tate

Nora- What are you doing back in LA?

AJ- I got signed to a label and got a manager and everything

**Nora gives him a slight shove**

Nora- Why didn't you call?

AJ- I tried! You must have changed your numbers

Loren- Oh yeah a few years back

Nora- Well its ok, you're here now

**Both smile. Mel starts looking around**

Mel- So um, where's Max?

Nora- Oh he went to go check on **(She stops herself and looks at Loren) **Eddie…

**Loren swallows hard**

AJ- Oh yeah that's right you're dating Eddie Duran

**Mel smacks his arm**

AJ- Ouch! What?

**Loren puts her hand up to Mel**

Loren- It's ok Mel, um AJ Eddie and I actually broke up a few days ago

**AJ hugs her**

AJ- Oh Lo I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Loren- It's fine

**Awkward silence**

Nora- So um AJ who's your manager?

AJ- Jake Madsen…

End of Scene


End file.
